


Eight Leaves, Four returns

by BennieAndTheBois



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Au: What if only three returned to the lodge on Josh's invitation, Canon Related, F/M, Fluff and the likes, He honestly could still be but who fucking knows, Honestly this is just a bit of humor and a messed up almost prank, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Medium burn for Sam/Mike and Chris, Mike hits the woah, Mike may or may not be less of an ass now, Sam just wants her bath, Suggested Matt/Mike for the haha funnies, They just deserve a better ending but we isn't out here to fix it yet, They may or may make fun of the missing members of the friend group, mention of throwing up, we be wearing our red glasses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BennieAndTheBois/pseuds/BennieAndTheBois
Summary: One year had passed since the Event that lead to the 'disappearance' of Beth and Hannah. Josh had been planning to get back at his supposed friends for a good part of the year. But when only three of the invitees show, he starts to rethink that plan. Was he wrong about their intentions with the 'prank' just a year prior or were these just empty words to make him feel better? He wishes the former...(Just a simple AU where Josh has second thoughts about his prank and Chris, Mike, Sam, and Matt try to prove to him, in their own ways, that they had no ill intentions that night. Also, with some budding romances and a bunch of their usual humor)
Relationships: Chris Hartley/Josh Washington, Former Chris Hartley/Ashley Brown, Former Matt Taylor/Emily Davis, Former Mike Munroe/Jessica Riley, Sam Giddings/Mike Munroe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. The Final Girl

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

Three quiet but effective knocks rang out into the common room area of Washington Family Lodge, startling Josh awake. He must have fallen asleep awaiting his guests, who he prayed would show. None of his friends, besides Chris and Sam, had responded saying they would or wouldn't come. This fact had only put a foul taste in his mouth and only fueled his want to get back at them for the year's priors events.

The dimly lit lodge had been owned by his father for as long as he remembered, each year his parents had brought his sister and him there for a 'family winter getaway' the week after Christmas. And each year he had begged his parents to let him bring along Chris, but each beg was met with a strong no from his father and a 'one year' from his mother. That year never came to Josh's dismay.

Though last year, his father did agree to let him and sisters' friends spend some time at the lodge alone due to his and their mother's tight work schedule that year. ' _New movie releases take a lot out of family time.'_ Or something of the sort his father would mutter before heading back off to film or head to the copious interviews he had. 

When Josh invited them for the weekend, he honestly thought they would just drink and have fun, but nope. Someone had suggested that they play a prank on Hannah, his younger sister, for having a crush on his friend Mike. Which gravely misfired and lead to the disappearance of both his sisters. This had taken a great toll on his mental health. He proceeded to spend most of the last year 'recovering' (or whatever his therapist called it) from his deep depression. Josh always argued that he just missed his sisters. 

It ticks him off that he doesn't quite know who suggested the supposed funny prank, no one owned up to it. Sam swears up and down she tried to talk the others out of it to no avail and Chris was also passed out at the table with him. Something deep down inside him causes him to doubt their words, but your best friend and younger sister's best friend wouldn't lie to you right?

Josh reached for his phone to check the time as the soft knocks grew louder.

_4:13 am_

_'Who would be this damn early? I told them 9 to 10 am'_ Josh pondered as he stretched his legs before heading to answer the door. Yawning as he dragged his feet to the door, but perked up in a bit of excitement as he realized he could start his plan earlier. 

"Josh?" A soft voice called through the door as the knocking continued. 

_Sam._

A small smirk grew on his lips as he reached for the doorknob, but wavering as the door creaked open. "Sam!" 

Her blonde hair was pulled up in a low pony, stray hairs framing her face in a way only she could rock in Josh's opinion. A smile placed gently on her lips as looked him up and down. He actually looked much _much_ better than she expected. Though she never found him attractive, she did respect a handsome man when she saw one. Handsome in an unconventional way. 

"Josh… what are you wearing?" 

"No hello?" He tried to sound deeply hurt as he stepped from the door frame to let her step in, "It's just a shirt I found laying a round upstairs." 

Sam raised an eyebrow as she reread it. _Property of Emily Davis._ It was most definitely the shirt that Mike had 'forgot' when they packed to leave last year. That was just one of the reasons no one had faith in Mike and Emily's relationship. Though not the weirdest. 

"Hello Josh, I'm ever so grateful you have invited me back to lodge." She mocked him in a snooty tone that sounds quite like Jess' , 'How could I ever thank you.". She proceeded to place her bag by the door before pulling Josh into a tight hug. 

"Oh fuck you…" he mumbled into her shoulder as he reciprocated the hug. Though he did find the length of the hug to be a surprise. Sam never really hugged him like this. It felt like she was trying to tell him something without having to speak. 

She smiled as she pulled back, "Nice to know you still have your sense of humor…"

  
  


~

The smell of eggs and turkey bacon filled the air as Sam headed back down the stairs from putting her bags in her room. The same one she used the year prior, though now devoid of Hannah's things. It made her heart pang as she thought back on that night. 

She had practically begged them not to do it, only to be met with laughs and eye rolls. 

"It's not like she even has a chance with Mike…" Jess had scoffed, "And I'm only looking out for Em. She needs to know her place." 

' _She needs to know her place.'_

Those words had always stuck with Sam. They sounded venomous and cruel as if Jess had other intentions. Knowing her, she probably wanted Mike for herself. It made Sam a bit sick. She couldn't even fathom calling Emily her best friend and then sounding as if she wanted her boyfriend. 

"You coming the rest of the way down?" The smell of bacon returned as Josh called up the stairs. 

"Oh… uh… yeah." She responded as she quickly finished her trip down and turned into the kitchen, "Must have gotten distracted by being back here or something." Her words didn't seem to be as convincing as she hoped. 

"Oh…" he echoed hers. 

Josh had set the table for two. Placed ever so nice across the table was a variety of breakfast foods. Way more than they could even eat. 

"All this just for us?" 

" Just giving options…" Josh's tone felt foreign to Sam. He didn't sound like himself. The usual jovial voice was replaced with a hint of bitter. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…" 

"It's fine..." a hand waved out in front of him towards her plate, " I just hope you enjoy it." 

A smile. 

Sam, not wanting the bitter in his voice to return, sat quickly. Her eyes tracing the design of her plate, avoiding the awkwardness of the dining room. 

"Thank yo-" 

  
  


_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_


	2. The Loveable Nerd

Chris's hand had somehow found its way to the Hem of his jacket as he checked his phone one last time.

**_'_ ** _ Hey Cochise, I have invited the usual group up to the lodge to hang out over break. Just reaching out to see if you wanna come.'  _

Chris had only responded with a simple 'when and what time', but he could tell that Josh was pleased at the fact he showed interest. This wasn't the first time they had talked since they went separate ways at the end of the trip last year. They were best friends after all. But, this time? It felt off like it wasn't just an invite to the lodge. 

Chris had spent the past week trying to convince Ashley to go, but she kept insisting that she had prior plans and she just absolutely had to keep. He was quite skeptical of that, but he could never express that to his ex-girlfriend. They had dated for a brief moment not long after returning from the trip, but overall they realized their mutual crushes were trivial at best. 

Snapping back to reality, Chris's eyes flicked to the time on his phone, ' _ 5:03 am' _

"Shit…" he mumbled to himself as his thoughts flicked through sitting on the step or just knocking on the door and apologizing. The blond wanted to arrive early to talk with Josh about his concerns of things that he rather not think of at the moment, but never a whole three or four hours. This would probably make him look desperate to see his best friend in person again, he would love to avoid the hushed comments Mike would make. He had enough of those through high school, there was no need for more. 

With a deep breath, he knocked. 

The sounds of boots hitting the wood floors had him tense up, not expecting anyone to be awake. He quickly tried to shake the feeling off as the door creaked open. 

"Chris?" 

"Sam…" he tried to hide the relief and confusion in his voice. From the look on the young woman's face, he failed miserably, "Hey…"

A small smile placed delicately on her lips as she closed the door behind him, "How are you? Been quite a bit." Nothing awkward about her words, but something was off. Though Chris didn't have much time to ponder why or even respond to her questions before he felt a hand on his right shoulder. 

"Yeah, a while…" The oddly soft voice Chris had become accustomed to over the past few months spoke with a borderline smirk you could just hear. 

With a quick turn and a cautious step backwards, Chris was met with what was formerly a mostly happy and jovial person, now just a sort of exhausted and weary shell. This 'look' had only added another bullet point to his ever growing list of concerns. 

"I'm fine, nothing much exciting happened either…" His blue eyes flicked from Josh to Sam, shooting her a worried look not quite caring if Josh had seen it. 

"That's great, Cochise." A hint of hurt was ever so present, "Hungry? I made some things for everyone…" 

Josh had already walked back into the kitchen before either of the blonds could speak. A feeling of sadness left in his place. Chris knew that Sam felt it too as she reached out to take one for his bags to the stairs. 

"He seems off." Sam deadpanned, "He's been quite standoffish with me. A tad rude, but not nothing he hasn't done before."

"Standoffish?" A eyebrow was raised as he followed her up the stairs and into the room closest to Josh's usual one. 

That was the 'tradition', Sam and the twins all roomed together and Chris's was right next to Josh's. The boys rarely shared a bed, shy maybe a few times at sleepovers when Josh woke from nightmares and asked for him to come and lay with him. Chris never found it weird that he asked, that is what a best friend is for right? 

"It's hard to explain, he just doesn't sound like himself," She shrugged a bit as she lay the bag she was carrying on the full sized bed, "I just worry he might not be in the best state of mind." 

These sentiments from Sam weren't as rare as she seemed to act. Emily used to call her 'Momma bird'. Chris knew it was supposed to be rude and taunting but it just felt so fitting for the small blonde. 

"Oh… he's probably fine, just a bit of nerves." 

  
  


He knew his voice wavered and he wasn't as convincing he was trying to sound, but the half-hearted smile Sam shot him gave him some hope she agreed.

"Come on, he's probably waiting for us at the table and I'm not comfortable leaving him down there for long." An uncharacteristic slight shake in her voice as she turned to leave. 

Chris gave a quick nod and followed her toward the stairs. He watched her ponytail bounce slightly as she walked. She had barely changed since the year prior. Maybe a few physical changes, more muscular arms or a bit longer hair. Nothing major to change the fact she was Sam. 

A part of Chris was disappointed that only Josh seemed to be the one to have changed. And he wasn't there to help him through it as he had growing up. Every nightmare, every supposed crush not interested, and all the moments of emotions Josh would share with him. All that felt like it meant nothing in their friendship since he didn't put aside his life, but deep down Chris knew that was crazy. Josh couldn't hate him, he showed no signs of hatred or distaste. Maybe he was overthinking everything… Much like he had the night Hannah and Beth disappeared. 

  
  


_ "Cochise, She likes you!" _ Josh was slurring his words as he set the bottle of whatever he could get his hand on. His eyes tracing Chris's soft smile. 

"I don't know, man…" he waved a hand dismissing Josh's statement, though nearly missing knocking over his drink, "She seems more interested in Mike or Matt." 

A deep chuckle left Josh's lips as he leaned forward at the table, a hand stabling him on the chair, "They have nothing on you, man, nothing." 

"How so?" 

Chris's hand traced the edge of the table as he brought his beer to his lips. A nervous habit he had picked up from his mother.

"Plenty of things! You're way funnier for one. Better sense of dress. You know?" He flicked at the chips scattered on the table as he spoke. 

"Wouldn't say that…" 

"I would." He laughed, "And I did. I mean it too. She likes you." 

Chris looked away and shook his head, "Maybe you're right...If you're not then...then…" 

He had lost his train of thought as he looked back to see Josh's head resting on the table looking up at him. 

"Then?" 

"Then, you're done for." He forced a laugh before sipping his drink once again.

"I'll hold you to that, Cochise." A finger wave followed by a breathy laugh.

"You better." 

"Bet on it." 

Not much longer the boys had blacked out at the table, missing the chance to stop the prank. 

  
  


"Chris? You in there?" Sam shook his shoulder gently. The duo had somehow made it to the kitchen. The smell of the previously mentioned food filling the air once again. 

"Y-yeah." He stuttered, "Just got lost in thought." A smile punctuating his words. Another nervous habit. 

"Okay, good to have you back." She smiled as she returned into the kitchen. 

He wasn't much farther behind, sitting next to Josh. Who seemed preoccupied in his plate of toast and eggs. A frown was fighting to grow on his lips as he pushed the eggs around the plate. 

  
  


"You okay Josh?" Chris spoke after a few seconds of watching him.

Josh's eyes snapped up and quickly met Chris's, a fake smile replacing the frown that still lingered underneath, "Yeah…" The word trailed off as he lifted a forkful of eggs to his mouth as if to prove his point. 

Chris nodded before shooting Sam another concerned look. Which was only returned was a knowing look and slight shrug. 

Chris looked down at his own plate of pancakes and bacon, a short sigh escaping his lips as he grabbed his fork and knife to eat. His mind drifting into thought, only to be ripped right back out by-

_ Knock  _

_ Knock  _

_ Knock _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since someone couldn't wait for the second chapter, here you go. I'm gonna try and post a chapter a week if I can. Thanks again for reading.


	3. The Jock Turned Hero

"Come on Jess," Mike huffed, packing his bag for the upcoming trip back to the lodge, "You have to feel some sort of guilt." 

His girlfriend refused to even look at him, her eyes glued to the bed and the assortment of his clothes scattered on it. Jess's silence was eating away at Mike's heart. He would be the last person to admit that he was actually quite emotional, he didn't fake his indifference to most of his issues during high school for nothing. 

"Seriously?" Bewilderment in his voice as slammed his suitcase shut, "No guilt at all?" The couple's cat, Mushroom jumped at the sudden noise. Skittering out of room as Jess looked up.

"Of course I'm fucking guilty, that's why I can't face him Mike…" 

The sincerity in her voice sounded slightly faked but Mike had no place calling her out on that. Just earlier he lied about telling Josh they wouldn't be coming to the reunion at the lodge. He had planned to go since they got the message. Something about how Josh asking for them to come back pulled at the part of his heart that hadn't hurt this much since they couldn't find the Washington twins. They had always felt like sisters to him, especially Hannah. So, her teenage crush on him felt awkward but he wasn't gonna be an ass about it. Well, until Jess suggested the 'Prank'. 

Mike knew he was an absolute asshole for going through with the prank. He even wanted to chase after Hannah once she had run off, but he knew deep down he was the last person she would want to see. The guilt had always hung heavy on him.

Admitting it and telling someone he felt as guilty as he did were worlds apart, but this trip? This trip could give him a chance to talk to Josh. He wasn't just going to let this chance go. If Jess was coming or not was her choice, but acting the way she was completely unnecessary.

"Oh really?" Mike placed his point and thumb on his temples, "Is that the only reason?" 

"What are you implying?" Jess raised an eyebrow as she made eye contact. Her words had come out defensive. 

"Oh, I don't know...maybe the fact I know about your fling with Matt." He stated matter-of-factly. 

Matt and Mike had stayed pretty close since the year prior, but suddenly, Matt just stopped responding. Mike soon found out Matt and Emily had started dating. Though he didn't care about Emily anymore, it did hurt that his, what he would consider, best friend would do that to him. Then he found evidence of Jess and Matt hooking up, it only made his distaste for the jock. 

"Wait...Matt?" Jess's eyes widened, "Why would I have a 'fling' with Matt?" Confusion plaster all over her face as if her 'getting with Mr. Star Athlete' was completely out of the realm of possibility. 

Wordlessly, Mike moved to his dresser with a huff. He pulled out a note and chapstick from the top drawer, "Then what the fuck is this?" He waved it in front of her, taunting as if he trapped a baby deer from the mother. 

"For one, the chapstick is Emily's. Two, where did you even find the note?" She snatched the note from him scanning the pages. 

"In your desk, I was looking for paper clips and found it. You gonna explain?" His arms crossed as he sat on the opposite side of the bed to his 'girlfriend'. A part of him regretting bringing this up. 

A few moments passed before Jess flushed a deep red, her eyes leaving the papers and landing on the chapstick laying by her leg now. She seemed to be deep in a thought she wouldn't share even if Mike was to interrogate her.

"So?" He grabbed the note back, crumpling it up and throwing it towards the trash can by the door. 

"T-that's not from Matt…" she mumbled looking up at Mike, her eyes red, a few tears welling up on the verge of falling. 

"Then who?" He could have possibly said that softer, maybe, just maybe not yelled it. 

Jess clenched her eyes closed at the anger she just knew he was holding back. Her hand placed itself on the bed in front of Mike, hoping he would place his on it. He didn't. 

"Uh…" 

"Just tell me, Jess…" Softer this time, letting some anger go. 

"It's from Emily…" 

Her eyes had darted away from Mike's. Mike sighed as he felt a bit better about it. The note was just girls hyping each other up, nothing the girls didn't do before. Telling each other how pretty they are, how lovely their hair looks, how kis- wait…

"Emily wrote you a love letter?" All anger gone now just pure confusion, "An actual love letter with, like love put into it…?" 

She didn't respond. She just pulled her hand onto her lap and sighed. She looked relieved in a way. Mike felt sick at the thought that his girlfriend seemed relieved that he caught her cheating with a female instead of a guy. 

"You know you still cheated, right?" 

"Yeah...I know." She sheepishly smiled at him, "You should get going...want me to get your stuff together for when you come back?" 

Mike raised an eyebrow at her question before checking the time, 7:30am. 

"Are you breaking up with me because you cheated?" 

"I'm sorry Mike…" The smallest hint of remorse in her voice. 

"I'll just pack the rest of my things now… I can be a few minutes late." He frowned before heading off to grab the rest of his things. 

Once he finished up packing, he headed to the door and sighed, closing his eyes, "See ya around Mushie." 

"Meow?" 

"No, I don't think I'll be back this time…" He ruffled the siamese's fur before opening the door. With the sound of the shower starting up, he stepped out. 

"That wasn't any-fucking-where near what I expected." He mumbled to himself as he headed off to his car. 

~

He knocked again after a few moments of no answer, praying he wasn't too early or even too late or somehow messed up the time or date. A million thoughts ran through his head about pretty much everything you would think. What happened with Jess, the nagging guilt, what if this was a way for Josh to get them alone and kill them. He shook the thoughts away as the large door in front of him started to move. 

"Michael Munroe!" The brunet sounded leagues more excited than he looked, though in Mike opinion Josh never showed much emotions often, physically that is. 

"Joshua Washington!" He tried to match his excitement. From the stifled laugh coming from behind Josh, he knew he sound so stupid. "Nice to see you again too Sam."

The small blonde poked her head around Josh quickly, "How did you know it was me?" 

"I could pick that giggle out from a line-up." He winked playfully as he pulled his suitcase into the foyer like area.

Josh scoffed as he turned to head back to his seat in the kitchen. His boots clacked as he stepped quickly with a hint of awkwardness being left in his place once again.

"You could?" Sam's cheeks flushed slightly as she went to help with his bags, "You pack quite a lot for a weekend trip…" 

"Oh, yeah well…" he awkwardly chuckled rubbing the back of his neck before grabbing his remaining bags to follow her up the stairs, "Jess broke up…with me." 

Sam had made it up only four steps before she stopped dead, "She broke up with you?" A hint of bitterness clang to her voice but she started back up before he could have a chance to ask, "What for?" 

"She cheated on me." He shrugged as he nudged her shoulder in an attempt to hint at her to keep moving. He felt uncomfortable having this conversation with her on the stairs in earshot of Josh. Mike had never really liked talking about relationships with Josh. He always made it about something sexual and well, Mike's words and actual actions didn't quite line up as you would think. 

Sam took the hint and started back up the stairs silently, humming some old pop song that Mike couldn't recognize. 

Mike watched her stray hairs from her messy bun bounce as he followed behind. Thoughts of what else he could be watching filled his mind causing a slight pinkness to form on his cheeks before he could shake them. 

Once in his room for the weekend she spoke once again, "I'm sorry Mike, that sucks." Her eyes frowning as she looked at him and then back to the bag as she placed it at the foot of the bed.

"Yeah… I thought it was with Matt because I found his favorite flavor of chapstick with a love letter addressed to Jess. But, I was dead wrong" He shrugged, hoping Sam wouldn't ask why he knew Matt's favorite chapstick flavor. Some teenage jokes should stay secret. 

"Ah, are you hungry?" Sam nodded, "Josh made plenty of breakfast."

"I'm starving, some food soun-" he was cut off by a small barking sound from the backpack he was wearing.

"What was that?" Sam tilted her head as she looked at the bag, a hand reaching for the zipper.

Mike pulled away, "Nothing, maybe my phone." 

'Yip'

"That isn't your phone." Sam deadpanned, knowing Mike would cave and show her what it was making the noise. 

'Yip yip' 

"How mad do you think Josh would be if I hypothetically brought a Wolf pup into the lodge?" He shot her an awkward smile, "Hypothetically only though" he quickly tagged at the end. 

"You brought a baby wild animal into a lodge? What about the mother? She's probably worried sick over this." Sam frowned at Mike, obviously disgusted in his actions. 

Mike's shoulders drop as he shimmyed his bag off opening it to show the wolf pup to her, "The mother was caught in a bear trap bleeding out bad and I didn't want to leave her baby out in the wild to get hurt or something so after I put her out of her misery - not in front of him- I scooped him up and took him with me." 

"Wait, really?" Sam's anger started melting away as she looked at the recently sized young wolf that most definitely shouldn't have fit in Mike's hiking backpack. 

"Yeah, I know you're all for saving the animals and not you know killing them, but I had to. She seemed to be in such pain…" Mike shot her another awkward smile. This seems to be becoming a staple of their conversation. 

Sam went to say something but was cut of by Chris calling up the stairs, "Josh wants to know if you guys are and I quote 'Screwing each other up there' and if you still want breakfast." 

Sam sighed softly, "You can put him in the closet and we can bring food later." Without waiting for any response she headed out of the room to the stairs. 

"Tell Josh he's an idiot and that we were just talking about something he didn't want to share with anyone but me." 

A laugh was all that came in return to her words as Mike listened to her climb down the stairs. He quickly placed the now sleeping pup on some sheets he placed on the floor for him before heading down the stairs himself.

"Mike?" 

"Yeah?" He looked around for a moment before noticing Chris, who was smiling but with obvious concern.

"You okay? You seem off…" 

"I'm fine man, just having some girl troubles." Mike half-heartedly joked to play off his actual feelings. Something he definitely knew would be seen right through by say Matt or Sam, but he didn't know Chris that much. 

"Sorry, man. How it works out for you." A serious response. Very in character of Chris from what Mike knew. 

"It's fine," he shot him a smile, "Better get to eating breakfast before Josh suggests we are locking lips or something.". He had no clue why he made the joke, but all he knows is it caused Chris to freeze up and blush slightly. 

"Yeah, I'll be in there in a minute." Chris quickly nodded before turning away to seemingly go look for something. 

Mike gave him finger guns before walking into the kitchen, hoping it wouldn't be as awkward or guilt-inducing as he laid awake at night thinking it could be. 

This wasn't a mistake coming here, right? 

Only one way to find out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the new longer chapter!


	4. The Misunderstood 'Villian'

"Now that we are alone…" Josh sighed, "Anything you need to share? Or are we just gonna dance around what you told me last year still?" His eyes flickered between distaste and his usual 'happy' look. 

The food on their plates, most definitely beyond cold now, looked mostly untouched. Though they both stated they were no longer hungry. The mid-morning sunlight lit the room and Chris's eyes. A look of partial confusion dancing in his eyes and to his lips. 

"Could you please not play dumb…" Josh's shoulder fell as if to show he was also confused on what happened, "It would make this conversation better and well, easier." 

Chris didn't respond or even acknowledged anything that was said to him, just a fork poking at his eggs. A sort of depressing sight, a slumped figure poking at food of which he should eat and enjoy but just stares blankly ignoring the world around him at that moment. 

Josh felt a bit of annoyance welling up in his stomach for a moment before memories flooded back replacing any form of anger and jealousy with concern. 

This behavior wasn't like Chris at all. He wasn't the type to be standoffish and quiet, well at least with him. The duo were commonly found talking each other's head off about anything from the newest horror movie that Josh thought was moronic to how Chris thought the newest installment of his favorite video game series diverted too far from the lore. They were practically inseparable since about third grade. They were even planning to be roommates in college, well until Josh dropped out. 

"I'm not playing anything…" 

Josh raised his line of sight from his plate to be met with Chris's blue eyes, sparkling. 

His plate was empty and his silverware and napkin  (it auto corrected to fucking baptism…)  laid gracefully across it. 

"Huh?" 

"You said I shouldn't 'play dumb…'," Chris reiterated his words back to him, no malice in his voice, "I'm not. I just don't know what you're talking about.". He reached over the table to grab a muffin as he spoke. 

"Seriously?" Josh blurted out without a single thought, a bad habit he developed from Mike a few years bad. 

Chris out-stretched his empty hand, palm down, to him. A code system they made in the 5th grade. This means, 'truthfully, no lies here bro.'. 

"Last thing I remember was you telling me to get in Ashley's pants or something. Which I may or may not have." A quick wink at the end for emphasis. Chris tried to make that cool all through high school, failing miserably for the record.

"If you remembered that, then you should remember our conversation prior, " Josh digressed, "the one about our future, but we're actually being a bit more realistic than usual?". 

Chris looked at him puzzled yet again, his eyebrows knitted together in the way that would most definitely cause wrinkles in the coming years that Josh would tease him for. His eyes tracing the edge of the table as he tried to find anything relating to that. His lips pursed to the side, "Not ringing any bells. Sorry Josh." His eye lifting to meet Josh's, mouth relaxing. 

A shiver ran down Josh's back causing him to look away. It was only followed with a twinge of his heart. A new feeling, maybe he was wrong about Chris having ill intentions that night. Maybe he just did want to talk and drink with his best friend and it wasn't a distraction for him so the others could pull the prank. This feeling bugged him, what was it exactly? Regret? Remorse for something he has done yet? The opposite of Mauerbauertraurigkeit, a word meaning to have the urge to push people, even close friends away even if you like them. His mother taught him that after a trip to Germany. Or could this be something completely different? 

He didn't have much time to think about that before Chris's hand was placed on his shoulder, gently rubbing. A nice gesture, since he was a bit tense over a lot of things. Though he did tense up a bit more, his eyes staring at the wall across from them.

"You know what?" 

"Hmmm?" 

"All we said,in the retrospect of it all, was we can't live together forever. It keeps us from being the ladies men we are." He lied, laughing as he said it to try and lighting the mood  and steady his heart.  He tipped the chair slightly as Chris removed his hand. 

"Me? A ladies man? What are you on? Crack?" Chris snickered back. His laugh rang in Josh's ears as Josh lightly pushed him, hand lingering a bit too long. 

"Man, that's not funny!" Josh rolled his eyes, a smile wide on his lips, "I've told you many times before, you are one fine specimen and the ladies just haven't noticed that yet. Give it time." 

"Joshua!" Chris exaggerated, "I have given the 'ladies' time and not a single one has shown interest… well other than Ashley and that didn't last."

"Wait, it didn't?" All jokes and smiles faded quicker than they came, leaving a thick, sort of suffocating air. Well at least for Josh. 

"Yeah, only a few months. Different plans or someth-'' Chris began before stopping and completely turning towards Josh, "You thought I was still with her?" 

Josh shrugged quickly, "I don't know, you talk about her as if you were. I wasn't gonna ask." In Josh's defense, Chris's eyes did light up everytime the topic was on Ashley or something she said. Josh would like to think he isn't the person to be overly involved in his friends' love lives. He was though. He was always trying to set them up together, even if they rather he doesn't. His therapist claims it stems from his supposed inability to see him being really loved by anyone other than family, so he uses that empty space by playing as a Matchmaker for his friends or anyone willing.

Chris nodded before a few rhythmic thuds were heard from upstairs. The boys looked at each other in confusion for a moment before it hit them who was upstairs. Alone. 

"They can't be…" Chris trailed off as his cheeks flushed slightly. 

"They could be. You have seen the way they look at each other." Josh half joked, "Tension can't always stay tension. I thought we had at least the rest of the day before they broke." 

"I don't know, they could be moving things around the room." Chris suggested as he finished off his muffin.

"Well, go find out if they are screwing each other up there, Call upstairs that breakfast is getting cold or something." Josh expanded his hand towards the direction of the door and stairs. 

"You're the one who thinks they are, shouldn't you do it?" Chris looked at him partially perturbed. His hand fiddling with his coat. 

"You're the one that said it first." Josh pointed out before clicking his tongue. A sign of impatience. 

Chris huffed as he got up, eyes staying on Josh as he began to eat again. His legs dragging against the floor as he stepped to the door. "Fuck you…" He mumbled just under his breath. 

Josh scoffed, "You would love to.". It came off a bit serious. That fact he wouldn't want him noticing but he was already gone. He kept staring at the door as he absentmindedly lifted the food to his lips. A part of him embarrassed that he would even suggest that Sam and Mike would. They had no chemistry, in his mind, but if the last few months were anything to vouch for then he honestly wouldn't be that surprised. 

~ 

"Josh?" Mike had already sat next to Sam's still empty plate, filling his own as he spoke. He seemed different in a way that Josh racked his brain to find some sort of answer to why. 

"Oh, Hey…" he acknowledged his presence between bites. This was honestly the most he has eaten in a while. He always assumed it was a side effect of his medication, but you had to actually have taken it regularly for it to possibly go away. 

"Could we possibly talk about something later? After we all eat or something?" He sounded out of character, but was it really?

Josh just nodded as he fell into thought. His eyes fixating on Mike's jacket zipper, nothing unusual about it just looks bitten. Mike doesn't bite his zipper, does he? Maybe, it's just old. Mike and Emily used to thrift a lot a few years back, one of Emily's fashion phases that never lasted, maybe a few months at a time. He contemplated asking but before he could even focus back into speaking, his eyes moved on to something else. 

By the time Josh had focused back into reality, the other two had returned and we deep in conversation. He did understand a single word being spoken, a feeling of dizziness flooding his stomach. 

_ "Did I really overeat that much?"  _

Before he could even think another thought, he was throwing up into the closest garbage bin. A hand patting gently on his back out of what was to be interpreted as a form of sympathy. 

"You good?"

"Fine. Overate." His response was a bit cold to the concern of what he found out was Mike patting his back. A twinge of remorse upsetting his stomach again, as he goes for a round two. The eyes of the other two burning at his back as his throat lightly burned.

"You sure?" Chris questioned as the sound of chairs dragging on the floor towards the bin. A sly eye roll and nod was all Josh could really muster in response. 

"Here. Sit." Mike more or less suggested, leading him slightly backwards into the chair. A hand softly remaining on his shoulder. 

Josh's eyes were locked onto the bin. He refused to look at them,but he could tell they were all looking at him with concern. Annoyance and a bit of anger rumbling deep in his chest. 

It was a burning feel, comparable to what was shown in older horror movies with vampires burning in the sunlight. That was one of Josh's father's favorite troupes, though he never used it. Josh personally found it boring after a while but then again he had watched so many he could tell the plot just by the mention of the sun or light.

The room was silent. No one was moving or even seemingly breathing. A tense air had arrived in the once open and jovial airs place. You could hear a pin drop or maybe even a soft wolf howl. The point is the quiet was bringing a sense of distance to these once relatively close friends. Unfamiliar and bleak. 

After what could only be explained as a century or two, Sam softly hummed as she turned to actually fill her plate. Not even a care that the food was ice cold by now, "You guys should finish eating, it is almost eleven.". She had pointed at the analog clock with her butter knife. 

"Oh, yeah...true" Mike fumbled over his words as he swiftly returned to his seat and plate. A sort of flustered feel to his actions, tipping Josh off to a thought he could have been right about his joke. 

"Josh, are you absolutely sure you're fine? Is it your medication? Did you remember to tak-" 

Josh lifted his hand to cover Chris's mouth. His heart had sunk at the tone of his voice. His eyes lifted as well to meet Chris's. They looked so alive for someone who wouldn't admit to being as concerned as Chris had been. He would call Josh weekly to make sure he was okay. More than either parent did, but Josh learned not to care. Chris insisted that it was just a catch-up call but Josh knew if Chris just wanted to 'catch-up' then he would have shot him a text. Maybe Chris wanted to hear him speak or something. Josh had pushed desires like that a long, long time ago. He would hit the wall and not enter the window, if you understand. 

"I said I was fine." A warmness to his voice, "Anyway, I have been taking them. Still getting used to the new ones and how they affect food intake, okay?". 

_ Nod. _

Josh removed his hand from his mouth, landing it in his lap. He could feel the colour returning as his stomach started to fully settle. "Like Sam said, finish eating. No need to worry." A smile punctuating his genuineness of his words. 

Wordlessly, Chris returned to eating. Hesitancy plastered on his entire body. A new look on him that was oddly endearing. 

"Mike, I'll be outside. When you're ready to talk of course." 

"Of course." He got out between bites. 

Josh nodded once more and headed out the closest door. The chilly air nipping at his not quite appropriately dressed for the weather body. A part of him wanted to kick himself for not grabbing a coat or something before stepping out. The other loved the feeling, stashing the excuse of the cold for why his face was red. 

Alone with his thoughts once again. This time he let them speak.

"They actually care?"

_ 'Ha, you really believe that?'  _ The voice sounded like a blend of many. The two most notable were his father's and his psychiatrist's, Dr. Hill.

"Mike wouldn't let my shoulder go! If that isn't some form of concern, then what is it?"

_ 'Foolish, Guilt. Nothing more. They don't feel sympathy. Why would they? You really think they care after what happened? They did that? You almost lost your sisters because of them. Don't you want to get your revenge? Or are you just going to pussy out like you have in the past?' _

"I...Shut up." 

_ 'So you are... Moronic decision in my opinion. They deserve the worst that they could get. But sadly, you don't... interesting.'  _

"What about the look in Chris's eyes they looked so so conce-"

_ 'Again with this bullshit?! You know the reality of that. You have always known you are second best to anyone else to him right? One bad move and you are nothing to him. Not even dirt. Filth.' _

"Just stop! Why must you always be so fucking negative? Can't I have hope?"

_ 'Hope? Worthless. My negativity is all caused by you. You are the true negative one. You project every one of your problems on someone else and blame them. Now you're playing a victim? You really have stooped lower than I figured. I should have known…' _

Tears were forming, he slightly shook. Maybe letting them speak was a mistake.

"You're not real."

_ 'Oh really? Then why do you argue with me? What am I then?' _

"You're nothing. You're just in my head." 

_ 'Hmmm… isn't there something you could do to stop all this? What was it again? Oh I know… your medication. Wow, that's a new one isn't it…' _

"Just leave me alone." He mumbled under his breath as the tears started to fall. 

_ Creak _

"Sam told me to bring you a coat if we're gonna talk out here." A soft awkward chuckle interrupting Josh's 'conversation'. 

"Thanks…" He sniffled, wrapping it around himself. It wasn't his coat and bigger than he would wear. The smell of Mike's cologne radiated strongly from the collar. He quickly looked over at him realizing that Mike only had his flannel on still. 

"I'm not cold." Mike met his gaze , "Before you can ask." A smile creeped onto his lips. Some about how Mike smiled made the Hallucinations voice get quiet and quieter. Maybe it was the way Josh was focusing on the smile and not the voice. 

Once the voice was almost fully muted, Josh looked away flushing slightly as he realized he was actually staring, "You want to talk to me about something?"

"Oh yeah!" Mike raved as if he didn't even notice the staring. Wouldn't put it past him honestly. "It's about last year…" his expression had completely changed in a blink of an eye.

' _ Great...Just lovely…'  _ Josh thought to himself. With a sigh and nod, he motioned for Mike to proceed.  _ 'Here we go…' _

  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. The Token Character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long... Ill try to get another chapter out by the end of the month.

"Do you have any clue on what they needed to talk about?" Sam inquired as she began packing the leftover food into Tupperware containers. Keeping a few muffins out for a possible snacking choice. 

"Nope." Chris shrugged as he was finishing off his food. 

Sam could never exactly tell if he ate a lot or just slow. It wasn't an issue, nor would it. It just made her wonder if he liked eating with people, because it would take some of the attention off him or something. 

"Maybe Josh already knows about the wolf pup…" She mumbled quite loudly, wiping up the counters and placing dishes in the sink. 

Sam was always cleaning up after the others and making sure they had things. It was like it was wired in her brain. The only two people who ever opposed it was Beth and Matt. 

Beth would always tell her that she doesn't have to and that maybe she should just 'do what you need for yourself and not clean up after my brother.'. Sam just always laughed that off but knowingly did a bit less for them for a bit to appease her. 

Matt, on the other hand, would do the same Sam would. Cleaning and cooking for them. Mike called him the 'Cooking Jockster' for a solid six or so months after finding out that cooking was his other passion. 

The others aren't innocent of having secret talents or hobbies either. Jess loved studying math and is actually pretty good at it. Emily is really good at woodcarving. She took a class one summer early high school. Chris writes scripts to movies he wishes Josh could one day make. Josh took up sketching. A coping mechanism that was suggested by Dr. Hill. Ashley is really good at all kinds of card games. Sam makes origami animals, something only her and Hannah knew about. Finally, Mike knits. He has knitted most of them things and then proceeded to lie and say he bought them. 

"Wolf Pup?" Chris raised an eyebrow as he placed his own plate into the sink. 

"Mike has one upstairs." Sam had pondered on the thought of lying for a few moments before going with the truth, "Apparently the mother was caught in a bear trap or something of the likes and he didn't want to see the pup get hurt, so he took him with him after putting the mother out of her misery."

"Seriously?!" A hint of excitement hanging on Chris's words as eyes flicked towards the doorway from the kitchen. "Not that I think Mike wouldn't do that or anything." A statement tacked on at the end in response to Sam's look of partial confusion. 

"I was a bit surprised myself," Sam scrubbed at a pot, "He truly looked excited to have the little guy. He had a giddy smile as he showed me the pup." 

Luckily, Sam was too preoccupied to notice Chris's eyebrow wiggling. "Oh did He?" It came out as a half laugh, half taunt. 

"Chris…" She shot him an annoyed look, "Not like that, I'm just pointing out how he acted.". Though the thought of Mike excitedly showed her the pup did make her smile a bit. 

"You sure about that?" Chris smirked, helping Sam by drying some of the dishes.

"For someone who isn't the best with romance, you are really nosey." 

Chris nearly dropped the plate he was holding as he dramatically gasped. "I'm good with romance, just not the getting of the girl part." Laughing as he looked back towards the door Mike and Josh went through. Curiosity of what the two could be talking about. 

"So...bad with romance." Sam jested before following Chris's gaze, "The cat got your attention?" 

"Huh?" Chris turned back to her utterly confused. 

"Curiosity killed the cat? The saying?" She gestured towards the door, "I'm saying you're the cat." A part of her felt the joke wasn't as funny as she initially thought. 

"Oh, That makes sense. I was just wondering what was so important that we couldn't know. Or the fact only Josh could know?" 

Sam shot him a soft smile, "Maybe they are closer than you thought. Josh is a good listener after all." 

"Josh? As in Joshua 'Knows all the lore of horror movie franchises but can't remember any of the video game lore you told him four hundred plus times' Washington? I'm not sure we are talking about the same person." Chris gave a breathy laugh. He finished up drying the last few dishes and headed to sit back down. 

Sam laughed back, "Okay, maybe he's not the best listener but he still is his friend and would want to help. At least that's how I see it." She had taken her hair down to fix it but stopped mid-way through. Her blonde hair was a bit longer than you could tell when it was up as she usually has it. 

Chris went to answer with something possibly witty, but he was quickly cut off by the sound of knocking coming from the front door. He stopped dead for a moment. "I'll get it." He quickly left, leaving Sam all alone. 

Sam headed for the window that you could see the side porch area Josh and Mike were on from. Now, Sam isn't a nosey person usually, but this time was different. She had a feeling this conversation was very important for a reason she could quite place. Maybe she was wrong, who knows…

~

"Wait, let me get this right…" A muted laugh escaped Josh's lips as he turned more to face Mike, "Mr. Mike 'You're not laughing?' Monroe is admitting he messed up? Someone phone the press." 

Mike playfully hit him in the shoulder as he tried not to laugh himself, "I'm being serious! I feel terrible for last year. Like I said Jess was completely against me even coming here let alone admitting I've been having nightmares about what happened lately." His mouth had moved faster than his brain could process what they meant. 

"Seriously…?" Josh's smile dropped quicker than Wile E Coyote has ever, "You have nightmares? About…". His words trailed off as he turned his gaze to the thin layer of snow on the ground in front of them. His eyes tracing the few animal tracks, majority were rabbits'. 

"Yeah." 

"Oh, I'm sorry." Josh's eyebrows furrowed at himself. Thoughts about why he would even think to apologise flooded his head. 

"I'm the one at fault here." Mike sighed as he jolted Josh out of his own thoughts again. He was playing with a bit of snow to the right of him as if he was trying to have an excuse on why he wasn't looking in Josh's direction. 

"That's arguable," Josh's tone matching that of a soft spoken kindergarten teacher, "And if I were to argue it, I would, hypothetically, say that it wasn't entirely your fault.". His mind was focusing on the bits and pieces of the story he was told. Which were, 'Jess suggested the 'prank'. Some of the others agreed, Mike included. His sisters ran out of the lodge, never to be seen again.' 

"Wait…" Mike looked over at Josh, who somehow acquired a stick and was doodling in the snow, "You're not mad at me? Or even hate me?" 

"Never said I don't." 

Mike was now confused, how could he seemingly be very forgiving but also still upset. Mike wasn't one to be pushy on feelings or anything but this was odd. "Do you?". Hesitancy plastered within his words. 

"What happens in the nightmares?" 

Josh had stopped doodling and had shifted his sitting position to face Mike, his legs crossed like they had in elementary school when they sat on the floor. This wasn't a uncommon position for him, not in the slightest. But, something about Josh's expression and body language unnerved Mike. 

"Usually just what I remember from the night." A part of Mike knows that if he tried to ask again Josh would possibly shut him back out. Josh was notorious for shutting them out in the last year. He usually only responded to Chris or Sam, if he even acknowledged the message or call. That question just had to wait a bit longer.

"Anything else? Like out of the ordinary or weird?" The intrigue in his voice lightened the air that had been clouding the two of them, "Like something you know probably didn't happen."

Mike gave him a puzzled look. 

"What? I just want to know…" Josh pouted for a moment before returning his attention to the snow.

"Nothing that ever seemed worth remembering." Mike tried to hide his lie. He might have told him about the dreams, but he just isn't fully ready to tell him the rest...yet, "I did also need to tell you something else." 

"Hit me."

"I might have a Wolf pup up in the room I'm staying in." Mike blinked slow anticipating anything honestly.

"Oh that's fin- Wait What?!" 

~

Em, I know. You know what I mean. I decided to head up to the lodge to clear my head or something. Apologizing to Josh wouldn't hurt either. Just know I'm not responding to any messages there. Talk to you eventually. 

Matt sighed as pressed send. He had decided this on a whim after reading flirtatious messages between Emily and multiple people. He knew she probably has been for a while, but he never questioned it till now. Her phone was sitting unlocked on her nightstand and he had the sinking feeling he should look. Matt would like to think he wasn't the person who goes through his significant other's phone, but this was just checking if what he thought he knew was true was, well, true. 

He was a few minutes out from the lodge. His mind was filled with mixed thoughts of regret of coming, because what if he wasn't welcome, and content in his decision to come.

'Too late now to turn back' he thought as he reached out to knock on the lodge door. His hand hovering a few inches from it as he took a deep breath. He could hear a few quiet banging of dishes as he knocked. 

The cold air bit at his nose as the door swung open to reveal, in Matt's opinion, well dressed Chris. Who's eyes scanned him up and down for a moment before landing on the flowers in Matt's hand.

"Are those for me?" Chris smirked as he stepped aside to let Matt in. 

"You wish," Matt rolled his eyes with a small laugh, "I got them for Josh as a way to liven up the place. Odd decision now that I think about it. But, I did bring you something."

Chris looked around the room, "This place does need a bit of life." 

The lodge had looked bleak the whole time but you wouldn't have even noticed if you were preoccupied by everything going on at the time. The lodge was almost always dim. Though enough light was present to see around and the likes. 

"Though one small bouquet of flowers isn't gonna do much." Matt places his bag at the bottom of the stairs, "Who else is here? I'm late, aren't I?". 

"Late? You could call yourself early." Chris chuckled softly, "Just Sam, Mike and I have shown up but we can already count out Jess and Ash." 

"Add Em to that list."

"Oh?" Chris raised an eyebrow but his eyes spoke of concern. This day has just been filled with concern and it's barely even noon.

"It's nothing big. Just a disagreement. It was her decision really." Matt lied through his teeth, shifting his weight onto his heels as he shot a smile.

Chris nodded taking the hint to back off of that for now, "Just know we're here for ya man." 

"Wait, Ashley didn't come? I was kinda looking forward to seeing her." Matt sighed, "She told me about this book series she was reading the last time we spok- I won't bore you with that actually." He had cut himself as he noticed the light in Chris's eyes dull. 

"Yeah… She had plans and since we broke up, she's been telling me to do more things by myself and here I am." A small smile danced on the corners of his mouth. What he said felt like a lie but in more honesty, it was the truth. Ashley had been telling Chris to visit their other friends more even before they had split. Chris had developed a few trust issues after the years prior's events but he wasn't gonna make that apparent anytime soon. 

"Oh you guys broke up, I'm sorry." Matt gave a comforting smile, "At least We have one couple in the group going strong." Yet again lying. Matt knew Mike and Jess split since it happened that morning. Jess couldn't keep her mouth shut for anything. Gossip never stayed quiet between the two, but maybe there were other reasons for it. 

Chris nodded, "Yeah, you hungry or anything? There's fresh muffins and such." He gestured to the kitchen. "Or I can leave you to get your stuff settled for the weekend.". His tone was not one usual for the usually jovial prankster, it sounded sad and secretive. Chris wasn't one to really keep secrets, at least in Matt's opinion. Matt was one of the few people that Chris trusted a lot of his secret to. Like the one where he used to play the Skyrim soundtrack and cry. Or the one where he only made Macaroni and Cheese if it was Thursday because that's the day a new episode of his favorite show would air and it reminded him of his childhood. 

"You can come help me if you want. put myself away, that is. Then we could come back down and get a snack." Matt did really want him to help, but Chris seemed to want to talk to him about something but he didn't want to do it by the front door. 

"You really need help settling in?" Chris teased. 

"No, but we could catch up." Matt lifted his bag off the ground as he stepped into the stairs, "Coming with?" 

Chris didn't even respond as he grabbed Matt's other bag and followed him up the stairs. The pair made small talk as they climbed. 

Once in the room Chris sighed deeply, "Can I tell you something?" He sat down onto the spare bed in the room so as to not get in Matt's way. 

_'Knew it…'_ Matt thought to himself before he responded, "Of course, anything." 

"Good because this has been bothering me for a while…" 

_'Yip yip'_


End file.
